


Temer

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fearlings, Gen, Horror, Mild Blood, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Recurrentemente, se despertaba cubierto de sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando... y no sabía por qué.
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Contexto: Antes de la misión "rango C".
> 
> ¿Emparejamiento o amistad?: Ustedes eligen.

Días lluviosos, días soleados, días nublados, días nevados, días húmedos, días secos, días buenos, días malos ... No importaba cómo había resultado el día, porque cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla cuya trama no podría recordar cuando saliera disparado de la cama hacia el baño para vomitar su cena.

¿Qué era lo absolutamente horripilante que soñaba para provocarle reacciones semejantes?, ¿para que se despertara gritando, llamando nombres que luego olvidaría?, ¿para llorar, sollozar fuertemente?

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que amaba vivir solo, porque no se tenía que preocupar por entrometidos. Pero a la vez, a veces no podía evitar anhelar el abrazo de su madre.

Sasuke quería entender, enterarse, de qué trataba la recurrente pesadilla que le provocaba variadas reacciones.

¿Vería las muertes sangrientas de cada miembro de su clan repitiéndose en su mente luego de años sin pesadillas al respecto?

En algunas ocasiones el Uchiha era capaz de quedarse horas y horas tirado en el césped de algún campo de entrenamiento abandonado o destruido, mirando hacia el cielo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, vagando y deteniéndose cada tanto en otros hasta llegar al susodicho tema y no salir de ahí fácilmente.

Al final siempre se quedaba dormido, y se sintió contento de que al menos en aquella precisa siesta que cada semanas inconsciente (o ya más conscientemente) tomaba, la imagen de los personajes y del escenario de las pesadillas no lo atormentaran.


	2. Capítulo 2

Un, dos.

Todo se deshacía ante sus ojos, su realidad se distorsionaba y se convertía en una escena retorcida, digna de una película de terror.

Todo era tan parecido a cuando a sus ocho años había regresado de entrenar y se había encontrado, en su camino por el complejo Uchiha, cadáver tras cadáver de algún miembro de su clan.

Posteriormente, su propio hermano lo había metido en un Genjutsu para mostrarle el proceso de cada asesinato una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, durante tres días; pero en la realidad había pasado solo un segundo.

Un, dos.

Itachi. Volvía a ser Itachi.

Pero no era su madre, su padre o cualquier otro miembro de su clan quienes caían como si se estuvieran desmayando.

Sasuke sabía que no era así.

Un, dos.

Kakashi, Sakura.

Siempre cambiaba.

A veces simplemente un kunai les atravesaba la garganta desde cualquier dirección.

A veces sus cuerpos explotaban y su sangre y sesos se veían desparramados por doquier.

Pero lo que nunca cambiaba, era el responsable.

¿Por qué todo desaparecía a su alrededor?

¿Por qué Itachi aún estando ausente, demolía su mente ya quebrada, destrozada?

Un, dos ... tres.

Ver la muerte de Naruto era mucho más triste y deprimente que las aterradoras de su sensei y compañera.

A diferencia de Kakashi, Naruto no peleaba.

A diferencia de Sakura, no se acercaba ningún ataque sorpresa que lo matara en casi un instante.

Él miraba de frente a su hermano mayor.

Pero no desafiante, ni con ese fuego y determinación en sus ojos que siempre poseía.

Sino con un aire apagado, derrotado. Y sin miramientos le decía:

—Mátame ya.

Un, dos, tres.

Sasuke temía perder a las, actualmente, tres personas que habían dejado entrar en su corazón, una más que la otra.

Pero cuando despertaba ese sentimiento se suprimía casi por completo para expresarse solo en situaciones clave y en cantidades pequeñas.


End file.
